The Monkey Adventure
by Funky Kong
Summary: All of the monkeys play Expert mode. They are afraid of losing the whole time. Aiai was being a show off. He lost.


**The Monkey Adventure**

One day, when the monkeys were in the mini game world, they decided it was just getting boring. So they finally decided that they were going to do something they have never done. It was scary and very hard. They were going to go into Expert mode to see who could get to the end of Master. They were really terrified of Master and would never go to the modes of Expert and up.

They went to Expert, and were ready to play it, or at least Aiai was.

"Come on, guys let's go! I'm totally ready to go to Expert mode!" Aiai said all exited and ready.

"Well maybe we should get wormed up, on Advanced before we go straight to Expert." Meemee said, and was a little bit scared at the thought of Expert.

"No way! I'm so ready, but all you losers aren't when you totally should be! We have living in monkey ball world for so long, and you guys say you are not ready?! Babies!"

Baby looked at Aiai

"My name is "Baby." why did you call us babies?" She said and was crying.

"I know your name is baby. That's because you always cry like one. And you are too scared to do Expert. I think all of you guys should be called "Baby," you all act like babies! Just like Baby." Aiai said. However, Aiai was totally scared as well. He was just pretending, because he was always a show off, and was always ready to get over his original rank.

"Expert is ready to go. Expert is ready to go." The announcer was saying to the monkeys.

"See, even our announcer thinks it's time for us to go." Yes, Aiai. That's because he doesn't know what he is saying, he is just a computer voice that's programed to say things that has to be said." Gongong said.

"Look. I'm sure it will be okay. Now let's just go." Said Aiai.

"Alright we will go, but let's be careful." Baby said.

They rolled in to the Expert room were the expert portal was. They all jumped in to Expert mode we're hoping to make it out alive. The first level they saw was the jungle floors again.

"Oh wow. It's just like beginner." Aiai said mockingly to the other monkys.

"Yeah maybe you're right after all." Gongong said.

"I want to go home!" Baby said as she was crying.

"Sorry, Baby. You know the rule, if you go into a mode you cannot leave until you finish it." Aiai said to Baby.

"I will help you across, Baby." Meemee said.

"Oh, people that need help losers." Aiai said as he was going right of an edge of the level and was laughing at Baby.

All the sudden he felt he was of balance. He fell off and had to start over.

"That's what happens when you laugh at people, Aiai. Now look. You already lost one live and we barely even started the game yet." Meemee said.

"Big deal. I have plenty of lives." Aiai said.

A wile passed, and they all managed to get to the last section of levels. They were all at level 50 and were so scared about falling. They got so high, that if they fell, they would get hurt very badly.

"Oh no. How will baby be able to do this one? It looks impossible." Meemee said.

"Oh impossible." Aiai said and was being sarcastic. "Watch this everyone." Aiai rolled on the moving stage to early and the floor bump him high in to the air.

"Oh no!" Meemee screamed.

Aiai was so lucky, and landed back on to the floor and got the goal. Then it was Meemee's turn. She got it in one shot. So did Baby and Gongong.

Aiai was in the naming section and was wondering were the other monkeys were. Since other monkeys didn't get a continue, they got to extra floors and couldn't wait to tell Aiai. Then they got past extra floors and found a very strange world. It was steamy and looked easy but it was not easy at all.

"Where are we?" Meemee said.

"I wish Aiai could have seen this." Gongong said.

They all got past it somehow and got back to the credits stage. Aiai was still at the monkeys home and knew exactly were they were.

"I can't believe it!" Aiai said. "They got to Master without me, and I'm the best! How could they do that? They are terrible!" Aiai was so mad, and couldn't believe it.

The other monkeys got back.

"Hey, Aiai. Guess war we were." Meemee said.

" I know! Don't even talk about it! I'm so mad right now!"

"Ok fine." Meme said. Aiai was so jelous and never got over it.


End file.
